The Tiny Ball Of Rage And The Happy Redhead
by kendrickftsnow
Summary: Beca Mitchell is an awkward teenager who has a major crush on the school's most popular girl, Chloe Beale. What happens when they are assigned together in every history project they have? Bechloe High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell was a quiet girl. In most classes she would sit at the back, as far away as possible from everybody in her class. She didn't have many friends, there was Jesse (the movie nerd), Stacie (the sex addict), Fat Amy (the crazy australian) and Luke (the good-looking british guy). It was the first day back of senior year, she mostly spent the summer vacation creating new mixes, Beca wasn't really the social type, she would rather listen to what's coming out of her headphones than coming out of you. Beca wasn't like any other ordinary 16 year old girl, oh no, her parents were divorced, she was only 5 ft 2", she would get bullied at school because of her sexuality, she owned about fifty flannel shirts and she would over use eyeliner.

* * *

Today was Monday, in Beca's opinion the worst day of the week, especially when you have to go back to school from a long vacation. She dragged herself out of bed to turn off the annoying tone which she set as her alarm, then lazily walked herself to the shower. After she dried her brunette hair she brushed it and left it in its naturally wavy form. She then got herself into a pair of skinny jeans, a sleeping with sirens t-shirt, and a red flannel shirt, finally she applied her eyeliner got her bag and she was out of the house before Sheila (the step-monster) could say goodbye.

When she finally arrived on the school site she was greeted by her four best friends.

"Hey Beca." They all said in unison.

"What's up guys."

"Looking forward to first period Becs?" Jesse asked nudging Beca with his shoulder.

"Haha, very good joke Jesse." She replied with her usual sarcasm.

"Beca, we all know you secretly love going to school and socialising with all the happy people in this world." Fat Amy added.

"Hey Beccy, did you make anymore mixes?" Luke wondered, changing the subject so the tiny brunette didn't get annoyed.

"Yeah, they're on the usb stick in my bag."

"Cool I will check them out after sch-" Suddenly Luke was interrupted by the two most hottest and popular girls in the school walking straight past them. Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale.

Aubrey was a tall blonde, who in Beca's opinion was a control freak and a stuck up bitch, they really didn't get along, especially when Aubrey called her piercings "ear monstrosities". But Chloe, oh my god Chloe, she was a beautiful redhead, a little bit smaller than Aubrey and had amazing bright blue eyes that you could easily get lost in, and she is the sweetest person you could ever meet. Beca has had a crush on Chloe since 7th Grade, however there were two big problems, one: Chloe was straight two: she was dating the school football team's captain and jock, Tom. The idiot had no respect for Chloe at all, Beca had no idea what she sees in him. He had his hands around her waist with a cocky smirk on his face, which Beca just wanted to punch off.

"Oh my god Aubrey is so hot- wait what?!" Stacie and Jesse said together.

"Since when did you have a thing for her?" They spoke over each other again.

"I asked first." Again at the same time.

"Erm guys, once you have finished drooling over blondie over there, you better get your asses to class, the bell just rang…" Beca interrupted.

They all separated to go to their classes, once Beca had made it to her classroom she had noticed that all the seats at the back were taken and the only seat left was next to Chloe. _Are you fucking kidding me?! _

Suddenly a manly voice was heard coming through the door. "Okay class settle down. I am Mr Ashtron, and I am your History teacher for you final year at high school. The person to your left will be the person you are permanently assigned with for projects this year, so blondie you're with packers, redhead you're with eyeliner etc., etc. This lesson you will get to know them, as our first project of the year is about World War I. Enjoy socialising with your new partner."

_Oh shit, I have been paired with Chloe, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Think straight Beca, haha think straight- no seriously, be normal she's coming over._

"Hey, you're Beca right? I'm Chloe." She said holding out her hand.

_Wait, how does she know my name?! _Beca just looked at Chloe's hand not knowing what to do or say.

"Y-yeah, I-I know." Beca stuttered out, then going bright red at how ridiculous that must have sounded.

"You alright there?" Chloe asked with a questioning look bringing her arm back down.

"Erm, yeah, sorry I'm not very good at the whole being social thing…" Beca said with more ease.

"It's fine, I don't bite." Chloe said with a giggle. Beca felt so much more comfortable when Chloe laughed, it was like music to her ears.

The rest of the lesson went by quite quickly with Chloe giggling at how cute and awkward Beca was being. Beca had no idea what was going on in the lesson after, all she knew was that Stacie and Jesse were heading for a massive rant from her for making her late to class so she couldn't sit at the back.

* * *

It was now lunch and Beca stormed over the usual table that she, Jesse, Stacie, Amy and Luke usually sit.

"Woah, are you alright Becs?" Jesse asked.

"Don't you fucking dare, "are you alright Becs" me. It's yours and miss fucking horny over there's fault for making late to fucking class, because you two were drooling over psycho blondie and now I have to work with Chloe fucking Beale for the rest of the year!" Beca said in an angry tone.

"Sorry Beca, but he's a hunter." Stacie said pointing to her crotch.

"-wait you call it a dude?" Beca asked confused. Stacie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you had a thing for red, what's so bad?" Amy questioned.

"What's so bad? What is so fucking bad is that I can't even speak properly when I am around her. I don't know how to function and I look like a complete and utter idiot."

"Sounds like someone has a super huge crush on Chloe Beale." Luke said.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Beca said hitting Luke in the head with a book at each word. Once she had calmed down she spoke up again. "And if you must know, yes I do have a crush on Chloe and I have no idea what to do about it."

"Aww, don't worry Becs, we will help you win that redheads heart. It's easy you just have to watch a cou-"

"-No Jesse, my life is not a movie. Like I said they are boring and I can never get to the end."

"You really are a tiny ball of rage aren't you midget." Amy said. Beca just gave her an evil glare.

* * *

**A/N:- Hey guys, I have had this idea floating around my head for a while now, so I decided to finally write it. Quick question, Staubrey or Jaubrey, I know I asked this on my other fic, but I want to know what you want on this one. Don't forget to Follow/Favourite/Review. Until next time…. Goodbye. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost the end of the first day back and Beca was heading towards her locker to put some of her books in there so she didn't lose them at home. Whilst walking to her locker she got the usual comments like "dyke", "dwarf", "goth" blah, blah, blah. These comments used to affect her, however because she gets them so often now, they don't really bother her. Beca being the clumsy idiot she is, she wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone and fell straight into the ground.

"Oh my god, watch where you are going hobbit!" Aubrey shouted.

"Aubrey, don't be so mean! Are you okay Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Beca said brushing herself off.

"Do you want me help you pick up those books?" She offered in her sweet voice.

"No, it's fine. I've got them." Beca insisted, however when she looked up think she had them all, Chloe was also crouched down handing a book to her with a bright smile on her face. Beca stared at her for what felt like forever thinking about how much on amazing person she is, she wondered how her and Aubrey were friends, considering Aubrey is a complete bitch. Beca gave Chloe a small smile and thank you and put her books in her locker, then the bell rung.

* * *

"I just don't understand why you have such a big thing against Beca, she's actually really sweet." Chloe spoke taking some popcorn out of the bowl.

"Erm, let me think, she is an alternative little sarcastic hobbit, not to mention those horrible ear monstrosities and tattoos." Aubrey replied.

"Hey! I actually think they are kinda sexy…" Chloe said with a smirk.

"No Chloe, no, no, no, no! Please don't tell me you starting to get a thing for Beca. You have a boyfriend, who might I add is the hottest boy in school."

"I'm not STARTING to get a thing for Beca, I've had a thing for her since 9th grade. The only reason she doesn't know is because you hate her so much and she would probably thing I was joking if I told her. Anyway Tom's a dick, I'm going to break up with him soon." Chloe informed Aubrey.

"I disagree with everything you just said."

"It's a shame I control my own life then, isn't it." Chloe said, with eyes still fixed on the screen.

* * *

"Her eyes are such a bright shade of blue, when I look into them I feel like I'm looking at the ocean. They are so pretty." Beca said to the screen which Jesse and Stacie's faces were on.

"Woah slow down tiger, don't get all philosophical on us." Jesse replied.

"Sounds like you've got it pretty hard for her Becs." Stacie said.

"I know, I've had it pretty hard for her since the 7th grade, I thought I would be over her by now but I'm clearly not and it is seriously pissing me off." Beca admitted banging her head on the table.

"I still don't see why you won't ask her out…" Jessie wondered.

"Because she is scared of rejection." Stacie added.

"Fuck both of you. If you have so much confidence then why don't you two ask Aubrey on a date?!" Beca argued.

"No, absolutely not!" Jesse and Stacie spoke.

"Exactly, so don't moan at me for not asking Chloe out."

* * *

It was now Tuesday and the big gossip news was how Chloe had dumped Tom in front of everybody at the start of the day, let's just say Tom got very embarrassed, and all his football friends have been making fun of him for the whole day so far.

Beca had history again today, however she didn't really want to talk to Chloe just in case she was upset because of what happened with Tom; if Chloe started crying Beca would have no idea what to do, she isn't very good at comforting people.

What Beca did not expect though was Chloe laughing at most of her sarcastic comments. Beca was pretty sure girls are supposed to be extremely sad after break-ups even after they are the ones who broke up with the guy.

Just after the bell had rung to signal the end of the lesson Beca heard her name being called by the sweet voice of Chloe.

"Hey Becs, so I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school today so we can start our project?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to meet?"

"Well I brought my car into school today, it's the red Mini Cooper, are you okay with meeting me at the car park after school?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you there."

"See you later."

* * *

"Never guess who is going to the recently single Chloe Beale's house?!" Beca said to her friends at the lunch table excitedly.

"I don't know, I'm going to guess a broody gay midget brunette who wears way too much eyeliner and has ears full of piercings." Fat Amy sarcastically guessed.

"Wow, what a mean but accurate description." Beca replied sitting down and opening a packet of cookies.

"How's your cookie addiction coming along Beccy?" Luke asked.

"If there was a rehab for people who had addictions to cookies, I would be at it right now. In other words not very good."

"How do you eat so much and stay so skinny without doing any exercise?!" Stacie whined.

"I don't know, but I love it." Beca said smirking.

"So are you going to confess your undying love for Chloe tonight then?" Jesse said in an irritating voice to annoy Beca.

"Are you going to ever lose your virginity or are you going to try and live your life like a movie and scare all the girls away forever?" Beca snapped back.

"Ooh burn." Everyone on the table said leaving a bright red Jesse sat there in embarrassment.

* * *

It was now finally the moment Beca had been waiting for, she was finally going to meet up with Chloe and go to her house. However the view she was looking at right now wasn't what she was expecting at all. It was a struggling Chloe whilst what it looked like Tom trying to kiss her in an empty parking lot.

"Dude, let go of her!" Beca shouted running over there.

"Oh look Chloe, it's your lesbian friend trying to help you out." Tom said laughing at himself whilst Chloe was wriggling about telling him to let go.

"I said let her fucking go." Beca said now standing right in front of Tom, feeling a little intimidated.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do if I don't, DYKE." Tom spoke.

"This." Then Beca hit Tom right on the cheekbone with a left hook, a red mark appeared on his face right away as Beca was shaking her hand in pain Tom walked away mumbling about how he is going to get his revenge or something.

"Are you okay Chlo?" Beca asked genuinely concerned.

"Am I okay? You just saved my ass Becs. Is your hand okay, your knuckles look a little swollen?" Chloe said taking Beca's hand in her own to check if it was alright. This little gesture gave Beca butterflies in her stomach and a bright smile on her face at how gentle Chloe was being so she didn't hurt her anymore.

_I'm perfectly fine now I'm with you. _Beca thought.

* * *

**A/N:- I can't believe the response I got on the first chapter, thank you so much, you guys are the best! It is going to be Staubrey (sorry Jaubrey shippers). I am going to try and update as often as possible, however I can't guarantee anything, sorry guys. Don't forget to Follow/Favourite/Review. Until next time… Goodbye! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so what do you know about World War I already?" Chloe asked sitting on her bed.

"Erm, I don't know. Some guy named Hitler started it?" Beca answered, slightly questioning her own answer.

"Wrong war Beca," Chloe said rolling her eyes "Do you actually listen in class?"

"Well even if I did say yes you wouldn't believe me, so no." Beca said wincing at the ice on her hand and Chloe gave her a sympathetic look.

"What do you do in class?" Chloe asked, with wonder in her voice.

"Think about new mixes, how much I miss my bed, food and how I can't wait to eat my cookies- wait that reminds me I have some in my bag." Beca said, obviously forgetting about her sore knuckles she grabbed her bag with her left hand instantly dropping it in pain. "fuck" she muttered.

Chloe patted the space beside her gesturing for Beca to sit there, so she did.

"You know, what you did was a badass thing, right?" Chloe said, repositioning the ice on Beca's hand.

"He deserves it, he shouldn't treat you like that."

"Aww, you're so cute when you get all protective." That one simple comment made Beca's cheeks go as red as a tomato.

"Never call me cute, Beale."

"Why, watcha gonna do about it Cutie McCuteness?"

"Seriously, Cutie McCuteness?"

"You. Are. So. Cute." Chloe said poking Beca each time, then she realised Beca was ticklish. Suddenly an evil grin appeared on Chloe's face.

"Chloe, No. Don't you dare!" Beca said with a serious look on her face, the next thing she knew she was in a fit of giggles and squeals. Then it stopped, and it was silent. Chloe was hovering above Beca, she couldn't stop her eyes from darting down to Chloe's lips then back up to her eyes again, she imagined how soft they would against hers, however she didn't have to wonder for much longer because Chloe was leaning in, getting closer and closer. As soon as their lips touched it was like fireworks were going off in her mouth, there was an instant spark. Beca has wanted this for so long, but there was a little voice in her head telling her Chloe doesn't want it like Beca, it was telling her Chloe was using her, that Chloe is teasing her. That Chloe will end up breaking her heart, that Chloe will never like someone as stupid as Beca. That Beca could never be loved. The voices were getting louder and louder, more intense.

"Stop." Beca whispered, breaking the kiss. "I can't do this, I'm sorry." And with that Beca walked out of Chloe's house, trying to stop the tears building up from falling. As soon as Beca made it to her house she ran upstairs straight into her room collapsing on her bed, silently letting the tears fall.

* * *

"Whoever wins 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' gets Aubrey, deal?" Jesse said speaking into the webcam that had Stacie on the other side.

"Deal." She replied.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They said in synchronisation, Jesse held out rock, Stacie held out paper.

"Haha! I win motherfucker!" Stacie squealed.

"Fuck you! Best out of 3!" Jesse demanded.

"Nope! I won fair and square. I get the girl!" Stacie said with a cocky smile.

"Fuck you."

"It's not like she would actually say yes to you, I mean have you looked at yourself? However _I _have the super-hot body that she could never say no to." Jesse just scoffed at Stacie.

* * *

_Alright, get your shit together Conrad, you're about to talk the hottest girl in school. _

"Hey…" Stacie spoke whilst Aubrey was getting books out of her locker.

"And you are?" Aubrey questioned not looking away from her locker.

"Stacie, Stacie Conrad."

"You are speaking to me why-" Aubrey said now turning to see what Stacie looked like "-Oh wow. Hi."

"Why 'Oh wow'? Have I got a big pimple on my face?" Stacie asked.

"No-no- You're just wo- w-why haven't I seen you around school before, are you new?" Aubrey said stumbling over her words.

"No, I'm in most of your classes… Are you okay, you seem a little, erm, flustered?"

"Do I? I must be coming down with an illness, sorry will you excuse me, I, er, have to go and do some kind of homework and gets some water, bye!" And with the Aubrey speed walked of. _What the fuck was that, you're a Posen, you never get flustered. Pull yourself together! _

* * *

Beca got practically no sleep last night, every time she closed her eyes all she could she was the look of confusion on Chloe's face when she had left. She had been trying to avoid any direction Chloe could potentially come from. Clearly though, she did not do a very good job of it because when Beca was putting some books in her locker Chloe came up behind her.

"Beca, we need to talk." She spoke. _Nope, nope, nope. I hate that phrase. _

"About what?" Beca said turning around with a fake smile pretending nothing had happened.

"Last night, why did you run off like that?"

"Because that's what I do Chloe, I run away from things I'm scared of. I push everyone away. What happened last night was a complete mistake and it meant nothing to me." _WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SA_Y_? THAT KISS MEANT THE WORLD TO ME!_

"Really? It didn't seem that way last night. You push away anyone who could possibly care about you, why is that?"

"I don't know. Okay, I don't know anything anymore. There is only one thing I am completely sure about is that kiss was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Now if you don't mind I have class." Beca said slamming her locker door closed, trying not to take notice of the broken hearted look on Chloe's face. Today Beca Mitchell done the one thing she never wanted to do, she made Chloe Beale cry and it was all her fault.

* * *

**A/N:- Sorry for the late update guys. A bit of a dramatic chapter, I have probably broken all of your hearts but don't worry, hopefully I can fix it as the story goes on. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Don't forget to Follow/Favourite/Review. Until Next Time… Goodbye! **


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two months since Beca and Chloe have spoken to each other voluntarily, they both feel like history is the most awkward lesson out of them all. They both agreed, well Chloe insisted that she would do all of the homework and projects, and Beca wasn't complaining; the only thing she was complaining about was the ache in her heart when Chloe would shyly smile at her when Mr Ashtron would tell the class to go into their pairs. Beca doesn't understand why Chloe doesn't hate her, she was a bitch to her and honestly Beca wonders why Chloe didn't slap her. Sometimes she just wants to run up to Chloe kiss her and tell her how sorry she is, however she doesn't think she deserve Chloe's forgiveness.

* * *

Christmas prom was upcoming and Beca had planned to stay in her room and re-watch Orange Is The New Black because she really can't be bothered to show up on her own to a huge social event and wear a dress which she would most likely look ridiculous in. She was currently walking in through the hallway silently with Luke until he spoke up.

"So Beccy, who are you going to prom with?" Luke asked.

"Nobody, I'm going to re-watch Orange Is The New Black; I have a strange connection to Alex Vause." Beca said drifting off into thought.

"I can totally see you as a drug smuggler." Luke said laughing at himself.

"Haha very funny. What the fuck is going on over there?" Beca spoke pointing to the crowd of people.

"I don't know, let's have a look." Luke said dragging Beca through the crowd to the front.

Beca couldn't believe her eyes. The whole football team was circling around Chloe whilst Tom was singing a song the he must have written asking her to go to prom with him. She was witnessing an actual real life flash mob. The song was over and everybody was frozen.

"Chloe Marie Beale, will you go to prom with me?" Tom spoke into the microphone.

"I appreciate your effort and everything but no." Everyone was silent, you could hear a pin drop at the lack of noise. "I'm kidding, of course I will!" She said with a bright smile as the crowd cheered she ran to Tom and kissed him. That's it, Beca couldn't take it anymore, she pushed her way through the crowd with tears prickling in her eyes running into the girls toilets. _I shouldn't be crying, I was the one who pushed her away, I am the reason we don't speak, I am the reason she is with Tom. She wasn't mine in the first place, stop being so pathetic. _

* * *

"I am so glad you have finally come to your senses again and you have finally gotten over that sarcastic hobbit." Aubrey spoke.

"For your information, I am not over that sarcastic hobbit-" Chloe said using air quotes. "she still owns my heart. You should've seen how heartbroken she looked when I said yes, she ran through the crowd of people looking like she was going to cry."

"Well she deserves it. I don't know if you remember Chloe but she made you cry for 2 months and made you buy at least $1 million worth of Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream."

"You wouldn't know what it is like to have a huge crush on someone, you're heartless; no offense. Its even worse when it's a girl who hates your guts."

"Yeah, about that…" Aubrey said looking anywhere but Chloe.

"About what?" Chloe asked with curiosity laced in her voice.

"ithinkihaveacrushonagirl." Aubrey spoke quickly.

"Okay, say that again, but slower so I can actually understand what you are saying."

"I think I have a crush on a girl." Aubrey confessed slower turning red.

"OH MY GOD! WHO? TELL ME, TELL ME!" Chloe said jumping around like an excited five year old.

"Stacie Conrad, I have only ever had one conversation with her but wow, she both amazing and beautiful."

"Dayum gurl, Stacie is one fine ass piece of meat."

"I know." Aubrey whined.

"Right let's get the two of you together. I call this 'Operation Staubrey.'"

"Staubrey?"

"Yeah, I'm mixing your names together, like Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles is Larry Stylinson."

"Stop right there, I am not going to your conspiracy theory about how Louis and Harry are in love and their management is stopping them from being openly gay because they are homophobic bastards."

"It's not a conspiracy theory, they are-"

"I said enough, now tell me, how is this 'Operation Staubrey going to happen?"

"Well…."

* * *

"I still can't believe _you_ got Aubrey Posen flustered, tell me your secrets." Jesse said on the other side of the lunch table.

"I was just using a bit on Conrad magic." Stacie said with a wink.

"Is she even gay?" Amy asked.

"She will be when she gets know me even more, if you know what I mean."

"I don't even want to imagine what you mean." Luke said with a disgusted look on his face.

Jesse saw Beca approaching the table and shot his usual goofy smile at her.

"Oh no, a moody midget is approaching." Fat Amy warned.

"Nice to see you too Amy." Beca said sarcastically, sitting down in her seat.

"Why are you such a bad mood?" Jesse asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I have history next, oh and I have to work with the girl who I have a crush on who also thinks I hate her guts."

"Well don't take it out on us, it's not our fault you said she was a mistake." Jesse said, dodging the cup Beca just threw at him, then the bell rung.

"Saved by the bell, good luck Becs." Stacie said.

* * *

Beca sat down in her seat and started tapping her fingers waiting for Mr Ashtron to come in, she heard Chloe say hi and assumed she was talking to someone else so she just kept tapping her fingers.

"Hello? Earth to Beca." Chloe said waving her hands in front of Beca's face.

"Oh, erm, hi?" Beca spoke, slightly confused.

"Why do you sound so confused?- wait don't even answer that. I just wanted to let you know that sir has figured out that I am doing all the homework so I thought we could take it in turns each time it is set so it looks like we are sharing."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Beca snapped.

"Woah, don't bite my head off or anything."

"I'm sorry what? Am I not allowed to be in a bad mood? Do I have to be kind to you miss I'm in a good mood all the time."

"I'm just saying you don't have to be a dick about me telling you that you have to put some effort in our _group _project. You know what, I'm glad you pushed me away because I don't need pathetic people like you in my life."

"I'm glad you think so kind of me Chloe, I wish that we never got assigned together because I don't need stuck up bitches like you in my life."

"Seriously? Go back to being the stupid little child nobody liked Beca."

"Do you know what I will, fuck you Chloe Beale!" Beca said walking out the classroom with clenched fists making her knuckles go white.

"Wait- Beca I didn't mean it!" Chloe shouted after Beca.

* * *

**A/N:- Haha…. Two months later. I'm sorry I left it so long, I have no excuses apart from being extremely lazy. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. Until Next Time…. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was now storming out of school with tears streaming down her face. How did everything go so wrong in such a short period of time? Everything was so much easier when Beca would admire Chloe's beauty from the back of the classroom.

She never wanted any of this to happen, and the majority of it was her fault. She knew at school tomorrow rumours would be going around about her and Chloe and god knows what they might be. The story would be completely taken out of proportion and considering the fact that only she and Chloe knew about their little kiss they could be about absolutely anything.

This was all a complete mess and she knew it all needed to be sorted out because she would never be able to live the rest of the school year knowing she would be on bad terms with the only girl she has ever loved. As soon as she got home she collapsed into her bed and let even more tears fall until she fell asleep.

Beca was awoken by the buzzing of her phone on the bedside table. Without looking at the screen to see who was calling her she swiped right and answered with a grouchy hello.

"Hey Beccy, how are you feeling?" She instantly recognised the voice from its distinctive British Accent.

"Hi Luke, I'm honestly feeling like pure shit."

"That's what I expected so I thought that if I offered you my shift at the radio station tonight it could make you feel a little better." Luke spoke hopefully.

"Dude, Are you serious?! I would love to! Thank you so much, Man! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem, I'll meet you at the booth at 7 to give you the key. See you later, bye!"

"Bye, and thanks again Luke!"

And with that Beca hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. After this really shitty day this really lifted her mood. Although she knew she has very few friends she always believed it was about the quality and not quantity and boy did she get the best quality friends you could get. I mean yes she did find Jesse's obsession with movies completely ridiculous and dorky but she still loved that nerd, and Amy with her crazy and mostly fake stories from Australia they never failed to amuse the small brunette. Luke was a very forgetful lad, Beca could hand him and new mix and he would forget about it in 2 seconds but he was an extremely thoughtful guy. Then there was Stacie, she was actually pretty popular and had the highest sex drive but no matter what she would always be there for Beca and the rest of the group, she was quite intelligent too. Unfortunately for Beca she didn't have the best relationship with her crush but it's at times like this when she realises that the relationship she has with her friends is all she needs. Of course she would never ever say that to their faces though.

Beca finally got herself out of her bed and checked the time and saw it was only 4:00pm and still had another 3 hours until she had to meet Luke at the radio booth. With that in mind she fixed up her make-up to get rid of any evidence of her crying and went downstairs to make herself dinner. She wasn't surprised to see no-one was home, knowing her dad works very long hours and the step-monster is out probably spending all of his earnings like the selfish woman she is. It's times like this when she wishes her mom was still around. At the age of 7 unfortunately Beca, lost her mother in a battle against cancer, she tends to try and not think about it but sometimes she really can't avoid it.

Shaking her head to try and get rid of any more emotions that were trying to get out of her Beca continued with finding something quick and easy to make for her dinner. She pulled out some chicken nuggets from the freezer and put them in the oven.

Whilst waiting for her food to cook there was only one person she could think of and that was a certain red headed girl. Falling in love with Chloe kind of reminded her of the sun. With the sun is there you're happy, when it's not, you're miserable. It's one of the most beautiful things you have ever seen but if you stare too long it's dangerous, and if you get too close to the sun you die. She didn't believe that if you fall in love you physically die, it's more of emotionally feeling as though you're dying because you overwhelmed with all these emotions. After all this thinking Beca finally noticed the smell of burning. Oh shit. Quickly getting her burnt chicken nuggets out of the over she decided it was best to get a McDonald's. Leaving 20 minutes earlier than intended so she could have time to order her food Beca left her home and began walking to her destination.

When she arrived she was greeted by Luke giving her a hug and some advice on how to deal with all the emotions. Once he was done he left Beca the keys to lock up and bid his farewell.

Luke was a nice guy and when Beca thinks about it if she wasn't as gay as she is then she could probably see herself dating him. But no. She already went through a stage of trying to date guys when she was struggling to come to terms with accepting her sexuality. She always hoped that she would meet that one guy who she would fall in love with and it would turn out that she wasn't actually a lesbian but she soon realised that would never happen and began to accept who she is.

Sitting down in the chair Beca began her show with a couple of her own mixes that she created with Chloe in her mind. She knew the redhead listened to the station Beca was working on right now fairly frequently and she hoped she would be listening tonight. With Chloe in mind Beca thought back to their first and only kiss, it was incredible and as she closed she felt like she was in that room again, and then she remembered. She remembered the song that played in the background of their short but beautiful kiss. It was 'Titanium' by David Guetta featuring Sia. Just in case Chloe was listening Beca put that song in hope that Chloe knew that the brunette was thinking about her even after what had happened at school that day, to make sure Chloe knew it was for her the tiny brunette exclaimed "This ones for you" into the microphone before pressing play. When the song had finished Beca found herself almost crying again so she decided to play more random and up beat songs that had no meaning to her.

After about 5 songs Beca heard a knock on the door and out of curiosity she opened it and was in complete shock to see who was on the other side.

"Chloe?"

A/N: Wowowow! it's been well over a year since I last updated this story and I have no idea what possessed me to write this chapter but here I am! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you believe my writing has improved! Until next time... Goodbye!


End file.
